Hoping & Loving
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Loki was hoping to be loved and what happens when he tells Lorena about his desire? LokixOc I DO NOT OWN MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK!


**This is my 5th "Matantei Loki Ragnarok" fic, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Matantei Loki Ragnarok", but I do own Lorena!**

No one knew how lonely Loki felt or even how he wished for someone to love him for whom he is and not what he looked like. He had a lot of girls going around him and none seemed to be catching his eye until he met Lorena, an old friend of Mayura's about a few months ago. She had the longest black hair that he had ever seen and her hazel eyes are filled with kindness and gentleness that any lonely man would long for. He wished to be with her, but feared that it may not work out since he was in the form of a child and she was a teenager.

He asked Mayura about this and she told him that there was a 50/50 chance that it would or would not work out. She asked him to talk to Lorena about it, but he was too embarrassed to talk to her.

Loki was pacing back and forth in his office as he thought of this and soon all of his thoughts were broken when there was a knock on the door. He soon stopped pacing and turned to face the door, his serious look pasted on his face.

He spoke, "Come in."

Then the door opened and then his heart fluttered when he saw Lorena standing at the door, holding a box in her hand that seemed to have come from the mail. She must have snatched it from Yamino before he seemed to get all excited about it, he thought.

"I got it before Yamino did, if that was what you were thinking about, Loki-_sama_," Lorena spoke.

Loki grinned. "Put it down and with me. I wish to show you something, Lorena-_san_."

Soon enough, Lorena obeyed as she put the box down and then followed the young boy throughout the halls of the mansion until they stood at a large door. Lorna blinked once before she looked down at her friend.

She asked, "Your private library? What about it? You don't let anyone come in here, but yourself."

"Yamino is allowed in here, but for only cleaning, so I only let Mayura stay out of it, even Narugami. They would just make a mess in there. You, however, are a special person of mine, so you are allowed to come in whenever you please," Loki replied, looking up at her with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?"

Loki nodded. "Come on in. I have something to show you in here."

Then Lorena nodded and then they walked into the room, Loki closing the door behind him. The library was filled with a lot of books and there were some other thingamajigs here and there, but then Loki walked towards a large bookshelf that was between 2 small ones, which caught Lorena's attention. She walked forward to him and bends down on her knees, looking at the shelf with curiosity.

She asked, "What is it? Are you looking for a certain book?"

The young boy chuckled at her. "Watch this."

He then grabbed a green hard covered book and then tilts it towards him, making a small clicking sound. Then Loki backed away, guiding the teenage girl with him, and then the bookshelf moved forward before it went sideways to reveal a passage way. Lorena's eyes shined with fascination and Loki grinned at this. He then took hold of her hand and motioned her to follow him. She did with no hesitation with a smile on her face as they were climbing down the spiral case of stairs, the passageway door shutting behind them. Loki picked up a flaming torch and then they were able to go down with no problem of having a hard time seeing what was ahead of them.

Lorena looked around as they were getting further and further down the stairs. There were some cobwebs and the stenches of mildew from the evident walls smelt funny. Some bats were sleeping, not taking any note of the two humans that went by them and waiting for night time to fall. Sounds of dripping water was heard like an echo and the air was cold, getting goose bumps to lump on the girl's skin and getting her to shiver with her hands rubbing her arms for warmth.

Loki looked up at her. "Are you cold?"

With a small chuckle, the teen replied, "A little. I never knew that a place like this would get cold, especially when summer is getting close. Do you know where we are going?"

With a nod, Loki said, turning his head away from her, "Of course I do. You just have to wait and see. You will love it. I know it."

_What is he up to? Is he going to show me a torture chamber or something?_ The teenage girl thought in her mind, crossing her arms while having her eyes locked on the back of the boy's head.

Finally, they got to the bottom of the stairs and walked towards a door between 2 flaming torches. Above it had the crest of a crescent moon, which looked similar to the head of Loki's staff. Lorena was going to ask Loki about it, but then she pushed it aside, not wanting to ask him too many questions. Getting him annoyed was the last thing she would want in her life. Loki then stepped aside and looked up at her with a smile that made her heart flutter.

She blinked and as if he read her mind, he spoke, "Come on. Open the door."

"Aren't you the one who led me here?" Lorena asked. "You should open it, at least."

Loki laughed. "You are the lady here, so ladies first."

Sighing with defeat, Lorena spoke, "Fine, you win then. I'll open it."

Then she turned towards the door and then she held the handle, turning it with her hand to open it. She soon stepped inside the pitch dark room and Loki followed her, shutting the door behind him.

"Ok, Loki-_sama_, no more surprises. Why are we here in a pitch black room?"

Loki then felt something on the wall and then he found the panel that got the room to light up with fire torches all around the room. Lorena widened her eyes as she looked around the now-illuminated room. There were old scrolls and books that seem to be a thousand years old, some covered with cobwebs with some smalls spiders dangling around, but not to close to the teen and the young boy. There was a mild scent of mildew in the room and it seemed like it is still standing, as though it was well made to make sure it would not collapse for many years to come. Loki smiled at the girl's reaction.

He asked, "What do you think?"

Lorena looked down at him. "Thank you so much for showing me this, Loki-_sama_! I love it, just like you said I would!"

She then kissed him on the cheek, which got the boy to blush and touch the spot where he had been kissed. The girl giggled at this and then walked around the room to get a closer look at the things that got her so fascinated. Loki then sighed with happiness before he walked over to a very old, red leather couch, watching Lorena with content and with a smile on his face once again. He then looked down and thought about when the time has come for him to tell her about his feelings, but it seemed to be more difficult than he thought. Then Lorena noticed the thoughtful look on his face and then she walked over to him, bending on her knees to have eye-level with him.

She asked, "What's wrong, Loki-_sama_? Is there something that you want to talk about?"

Loki then looked at her, broken from his thought, shook his head, and answered, "To tell you the truth, I am not sure how I am going to explain to you what I am thinking about."

Lorena looked puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I have been thinking about what I have had in my mind and it seemed to have me thinking for a very long period of time since you have first arrived to the mansion, Lorena-_san_." Loki then looked into her eyes. "You even had made some new effects than you may have realized. You are far different from Mayura, but you are clumsy like her, that is for sure. You have no supernatural powers, but you have some special power that I am only able to describe."

Putting her hand on his lap, the young teenage girl asked, "What is it?"

Loki smiled, putting his hand on top of hers. "Love. Melting away the frozen hearts of those who trust only themselves and don't care for others was your power. You also made people feel that way, wanting to live their life to the fullest, like me and Yamino, and everyone else in the world who feels that way."

"What about you? What effect am I giving you? Everyone seems to be happy with their life, but you don't seem to… Loki-_sama_…" Lorena gripped tightly on his hand, her other free hand on his cheek. "I want to know what you want. I ask of you for that. Like Yamino, I want you to be happy and be by your side, not letting anything happen to you."

The young boy's eyes softened, feeling faint heat rise on his cheeks. "Lorena-_san_… I… I… I want your love… I want to be loved by you… That's what I have always wanted for a couple of weeks now."

Lorena soon blushed faintly after that, the same color tone as Loki's. "Do you really mean that?"

Loki soon nodded before he explained, "But the problem is that I fear that it may not work out for us. I mean, look at us! I am a young 12-year old boy and you are only a teenager! That's my greatest fear… Please understand that…"

He then saw a smile on her face as the young girl giggled, which got him to look at her oddly, wondering why she was giggling all of a sudden.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

Lorena then replied, "Forgive me, but that got me of guard there for a moment. Loki-_sama_, you don't need to worry about that stuff. I read some manga with these kinds of relationships, so that was nothing to be embarrassed about."

Loki blinked at her. "Really? I never knew that…"

"Loki-_sama_… close your eyes…" Lorena whispered.

The boy obeyed as he slowly closed his eyes, wondering what she was up to. Then his thoughts were answered when he felt soft lips pressed on his. He then kissed her back with no hesitation and had his hands cupping her face, caressing her cheeks gently. The two pulled away and stared into each others eyes lovingly and affectionately. They wanted this the whole time and now they got it!

Loki whispered, "Do you really want this?"

Lorena nodded. "I do and now that I got that out of my chest." She stood up. "Let's go back. I'm getting hungry and I am cooking this time!"

With a chuckle, the boy said, "All right then. Let's go."

* * *

**Be sure to review please!**

* * *


End file.
